Serpientes y escaleras
by Lantra
Summary: Snape queda atrapado en una de las tantas escaleras del colegio, ¿Podra ser rescatado habilidosamente por Lucius? - poquito Slash SSLM -


Esta idea tiene poco más de un año en mi redonda y gigantesca cabeza.

Pero digamos que la olvidé por un tiempo y no se por que ni hace cuanto que recordé su existencia.

Así que aquí estoy escribiéndolo y dedicándoselo al enano y malvado ser que me dio la idea.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Sílice Black

**Tengo que leer tus actualizaciones….**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el castillo, cargado de libros hasta donde era humanamente posible para su pequeña, delgada y debilucha complexión y en el caso de que esto no fuera suficiente tenía dolor de pancita.

Se hizo una nota mental: No volver a comer tanto asado de puerco.

Su estomago gruñía con fuerza, pero no podía detenerse a atenderlo ni un instante, debía de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin antes del toque de queda o tendría serias dificultades si lo encontraban en los pasillos.

A pesar de que el tal Malfoy era el Headboy y siempre le perseguía y acosaba no significaba que se salvaría de un castigo impuesto por un profesor en el caso de que lo atraparan por ahí de noche.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera, en ese momento a la cuál se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para moverse y quedar de frente a la plana pared.

Bueno, solo era cuestión de subirla y se encontraría de nuevo en el corredor.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que al darse la media vuelta, vio como la otra mitad de la escalera se movía también hasta quedar con el inicio de otra, y esta también se movía hasta llegar a la orilla de una que estaba mas allá y que con el movimiento quedo paralela a la que el estaba parado.

Las tres escaleras lo tenían completamente atrapado contra la pared, formando una perfecta herradura de bordes agudos.

Se quedó un poco pensativo.

Se moverían en cualquier instante y podría volver a la sala común, solo era cuestión de esperar.

> - ¿Entraron ya todos? – Preguntó Malfoy a uno de los Prefectos con desgano.
> 
> - Parece que si…. – el Prefecto miró al Headboy - ¡No! espera… acabo de recordar…
> 
> - ¿Qué recordaste? – Lucius tuvo la idea de decirle "Que tienes la cabeza hueca, acaso"
> 
> - Que el niño de primero… ¿Cómo se llama?
> 
> - ¡Y yo que se! ¡Son 11!
> 
> - El delgado y que tiene el cabello negro a los hombros – El prefecto ignoró hábilmente el anterior comentario de Lucius.
> 
> - ¿Snape?
> 
> - ¡Si! ¡Ese! – Sonrió el muchacho.
> 
> - ¿Que hay con el, McNair?
> 
> - Aún no regresa .
> 
> - Ya veo…. – Lucius se acarició con delicadeza el mentón mientras pensaba – Bueno, quédate aquí entonces; Iré a buscarlo.
> 
> - Pero…
> 
> - Soy el Headboy, McNair – Lucius se sonrió con sorna – Y será mejor que yo lo encuentre a que lo haga uno de los leoncillos.

Y sin dejar que McNair abriera si quiera la boca, Lucius salió por el tapiz que daba la entrada a la sala común de la casa de la Serpiente y se fue por el pasillo en búsqueda del pequeño alumno extraviado.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y mientras lo buscaba por el pasillo principal del piso, comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué tal si lo había atrapado uno de los malditos Gryffindor?

Pobrecito niño tan pequeño y solo en ese gigantesco castillo y tal vez rodeado de un grupo de malvados leones sedientos de sangre fresca a la cual humillar de la forma más inimaginable posible y después… dirían que el empezó.

Típico de ellos.

Y luego, como si lo anterior no fuese todo, tenían que torturar al alumno de nuevo ingreso más guapo de toda la escuela.

Lucius se sonrió para si mismo al tiempo que por sus mejillas pasaba un leve rubor, que cosas estaba pensando, por Dios.

Al final, ya después de dos horas de buscar se dio por vencido y decidió regresar a la sala común por las escaleras.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a dichas estructuras formando una herradura de bordes agudos, y en la cima de una de ellas al estudiante que estaba buscando desde hacía rato.

> - ¿Snape? – le llamó Lucius desde el corredor.
> 
> - Si, soy yo… - respondió el aludido un tanto hastiado de permanecer en el mismo lugar por dos horas y media.
> 
> - ¿Qué haces ahí?
> 
> - Tomando un baño de sol, ¿Qué no ves?
> 
> - Para tomar un baño de sol… ¿No es necesario el sol? – preguntó Lucius con toda la inocencia que le era posible a su rubio ser.
> 
> - Imbécil… - dijo Severus para si mismo – ¡Tengo casi tres horas atrapado en esta escalera!
> 
> - Si lo se – respondió el otro con una sonrisa simplona – vine a bajarte.
> 
> - ¡Oh! – mas ironía por parte de Snape - ¿¡Y que idea tan maravillosa has pensado para hacerlo!?
> 
> - Eh bueno… - Lucius meditó un momento.

¿Cómo sacar a Snape de ahí?

Sencillamente hablando era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Elaboró mentalmente un plan en el cuál necesitaba como material su escoba, así que tendría que regresar a la sala común y volar rápidamente por todos los pasillos hasta donde estaba Severus atrapado, subirlo en su escoba y regresar con el de forma campal a la sala común donde al llegar, Snape brincaría a sus brazos para agradecerle tan noble acción.

Todo estaba muy bien menos por el lado de la escoba, una bludger se la había hecho aserrín la semana pasada.

Sospechaba que el primito de su novia algo tenía que ver en todo eso.

Bueno, a desechar el plan y a maquinar otro; no por nada era la mente mas brillante de su generación.

Que para ser sincera, la autora no consideraba eso como una gran ventaja, dada la ingenuidad con la que cuenta este personaje tan repudiado por unos y alabado por otros.

Miró la pared para darse otra idea.

Podría escalar por ella usando los cuadros como apoyo, aprovechando que sus ocupantes estaban dormidos o de visita, y al llegar a la parte en la que se unían la pared y el techo saltar unos 4 metros y agarrarse con los dientes del candil que estaba colgado del centro de la habitación, después impulsarse en otra dirección y caer justo a los pies de Severus con gracia y belleza.

Y solo restaría repetir el proceso de vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando encontró el único fallo a su plan, casi infalible.

Las cuerdas que sujetaban los candiles, de las cuales tendría que detenerse con los dientes, estaban sucias.

¡Que tal si le daba algo por morderlas!

Comenzaba a surgirle una terrible migraña debido al exceso de actividad neuronal, se masajeó las sienes para idear otro plan.

A la cabeza le llegaban varias ideas, pero algunas irrealizables y ridículas como ir a buscar a un profesor.

Al final, frustrado por no tener una buena idea, pateó con todas sus fuerzas una de las inmóviles escaleras.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se movían y reacomodaban de una forma que le permitieron a Severus cruzar con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba Lucius.

> - No puede ser… - Lucius tenía la mandíbula desencadaja por la sorpresa, lo cuál le daba un aspecto mas ridículo del que tenía por sus grises ojos de huevo cocido – No puede ser….
> 
> - Quita esa cara de idiota y vámonos… - Oyó que una vocecita le rezongaba – Si un profesor nos encuentra aquí hasta tu saldrás con detención.

Lucius lo siguió casi sin darse cuenta, aun estupefacto por lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

> - _Rigor mortis_ – Dijo Severus haciendo con esto que el tapiz se apartara, enrollándose hacia arriba y descubriendo una puerta que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin.

Lucius lo siguió, ya un poco recuperado de la sorpresa.

Y antes de que el muchacho de primero se encaminara a su dormitorio, el Headboy de séptimo lo atrapo de una de las mangas de la túnica y lo trajo hacia si.

Abrazándolo por la cintura.

> - ¿Y mi premio por ir a rescatarte?
> 
> - Sueña con eso, Malfoy… - respondió Snape de mala gana soltándose de Lucius.

El rubio lo vio meterse en su dormitorio. Soltó una carcajada.

> - ¡Pobrecillo! – se dijo a si mismo - ¡Le da vergüenza admitir que esta en deuda conmigo de por vida y que le encanto!

Lucius se fue tarareando una cancioncita alegre a su habitación.

Ya mañana temprano se encargaría de recoger su premio.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ok… esto pasa cuando sacas un one-shot de una sola idea ridícula que alguien te da por medio de un review muy largo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así háganmelo saber con reviews…. Digo! Es la primera vez que hago un fic de los Slytherins!


End file.
